Die Toten Hosen: Laune der Natur/Learing English Lesson 2
Nach dem Mega-Erfolg des 2012 erschienen Album Ballast der Republik sowie deren Charterfolge Tage wie Diese, Altes Fieber und Das ist der Moment wurde es es zwar nicht wirklich still um die Düsseldorfer Band, allerdings blieb ein neues Album aus. Nun ist es aber endlich soweit und mit dem passenden Titel Laune der Natur erschien das fünfzehn teilige neue Album der Jungs. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, bekommen Fans auch die Möglichkeit die Fortsetzung des 1991 erschienen Album Learning English Lessons One, Lesson 2 zu erwerben. 600px|center|Die_Toten_Hosen_Header.png Zu: Laune der Natur Am ehesten lässt sich das neue Album wohl mit dem letzten Album Ballast der Republik vergleichen. Allerdings ist der Gesamtton des Albums wohl etwas melancholischer, als noch beim letzten Album. Lieder wie Alles Passiert und Die Schöne und das Biest gehen eher in die Richtung Pop-Rock und gehen, wie so häufig bei Liebesliedern der Toten Hosen, sehr schlecht für den Protagonisten aus. Eine Handvoll Erde beschäftigt sich mit dem Tod und dem Abschiednehmen und widmet sich dem Tod von Manager Jochen Hülder. Mit dem Lied Kein Grund zur Traurigkeit ehrt die Band den ehemaligen Schlagzeuger Wolfgang "Wölli" Rhode, der im April 2016 an Nierenkrebs verstarb. Das Lied Wie viel Jahre ist schon etwas optimistischer und teilweise sehr humorvoll, durch Textzeilen wie "Breiti feiert heut' Geburtstag, ein junger Mann von 40 Jahren" oder "Haben zwei Kisten bei mit Biosnacks, Breiti verträgt nichts anderes mehr." Aber genau wie der Titel Geisterhaus lässt sich erkennen, dass die Hosen vor allem darauf aufmerksam machen wollten, dass die Zeit die uns auf der Erde bleibt, nicht ewig währt. Textzeilen wie: "Hier gab's mal Eltern, Kinder und Geschrei, Träume und Familienstreit..." verdeutlichen den Tenor des Albums noch mal stark. Das Lied Lass Los ist sehr flott und handelt vom Vergeben, Versöhnen und einer gescheiterten Beziehung. Es wirkt auf den ersten Blick ebenfalls wie eines Downer-Lieder des Albums, kann aber tatsächlich auch optimistischer aufgefasst werden. 400px|center|Laune_der_Natur.jpg Fazit: Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass viel Leute mit dem Album nicht wirklich viel anfangen können. Klassische Ohrwürmer, wie noch bei In Aller Stille oder Ballast der Republik bleiben aus. Am ehesten können diesen Wunsch noch die Lieder Unter den Wolken und Wie Viele Jahre erfüllen. Allerdings sollte man nicht darauf vertrauen. Ich denke, das Album könnte einigen Leuten missfallen. Es ist, wie schon erwähnt, sehr melancholisch und kein klassisches Autoradio-Album mit Höhen und Tiefen. Klar ist es ab und an auch ganz witzig, aber häufig auch sehr Ernst. Trackliste #Urknall #Alles mit nach Hause #Wannsee #Unter den Wolken #Pop & Politik #Laune der Natur #Energie #Alles passiert #Die Schöne und das Biest #Eine handvoll Erde #Wie viele Jahre (Hasta La Muerte) #ICE nach Düsseldorf #Geisterhaus #Lass los #Kein Grund zur Traurigkeit Zu: Learning English Lessons 2 Das zweite Album der Deluxe-Box enthält die "Fortsetzung" zu Learning English Lessons aus dem Jahr 1991. Zu diesem Anlass haben sich die Hosen, genau wie damals, Coverversionen von bekannten Punk-Hits mit Gastmusikern aufgenommen. Es fällt vor allem auf, dass dieses Album um Längen optimistischer ist als Laune der Natur. Es enthält Lieder wie Wunderbar und California über alles welche, sehr selbstironisch und humorvoll daher kommen. Viva La Revolution beschäftigt sich mit dem Auflehnen gegen Establishment und zwingt einen, im positiven Sinne, zum Mitsingen und -tanzen. Teenage Kicks befasst sich mit dem Jung sein und der Liebe. Mit Darling, Lets Have another Baby wird ironisch auf das Familienleben angespielt, in der die Rolle der Frau so aussieht, als dass diese sich um das Kind kümmert und dem Mann generell untergeordnet ist. Textzeilen wie: "I’ll be quite happy to wash and change its nappy" (Zu Deutsch: "Ich bin ganz wild darauf, ihn zu waschen und seine Windeln zu wechseln") oder "Let’s make one soon on our second honeymoon" (Zu Deutsch: "Lass uns schnell eines machen in unseren zweiten Flitterwochen."). 400px|center|Datei:Learing_English_Lesson_2.jpg Fazit: Mit Lessons 2 ist das genaue Gegenteil zum Hauptalbum eingetreten. Es ist laut, optimistisch, frech und an gewissen Stellen sozialkritisch. Der Rhythmus ist viel flotter, als beim Hauptalbum. Lieder wie Harmony in My Head sind klassische Radiohits, während Lieder wie Wunderbar und California über alles sind belustigend und rhythmische Ohrwürmer, die man nicht mehr so schnell aus dem Kopf bekommt. Das Album passt tonal am Besten als Kontrastprogramm zu Laune der Natur und sollte deswegen am Besten immer als Kombination aufgenommen werden. Trackliste #The Sound of the Suburbs #Where are they now #California über alles #Viva La Revoultion #Nobody's Hero #Teenage Kicks #Flying Saucer Attack! #Where have all the Boot Boys Gone? #Sonic Reducer #Lookin' After No. 1 #The Jinx #Your Generation #Darling Lets have another Baby #Where is Captain Kirk? #Harmony in my Head #This Perfect Day #Wunderbar #I'm an Uptstart #(Get a) Grip )On yourself) #Fight to be Yourself #Starting at the Rude Boys Hörprobe Die Toten Hosen „Unter den Wolken” Offizielles Musikvideo Kategorie:Captain Schlabberhose Kategorie:Musik